How Would You Rate Me?
by TheSameFatalFlaw
Summary: A freshly dumped JD begins to doubt his skills in a certain area. To clear things up, he asks Elliot to think back to their dating days and assess him. One-shot. Set in Season 7, but no spoilers are within. JD/Elliot.


**Howdy!**

**This one-shot is just something I wrote in between chapters of my other story 'My Fresh Start'. **

**It don't know exactly where its set. Before the current Season 8 though, for obvious reasons. Somewhere in the middle of Season 7, I would say. **

**P.S. I don't know how I feel about this, so drop me a review and let me know what you thought!**

* * *

"How would you rate me?" JD asked.

The night air was cold, and Elliot pulled her jacket tighter around her as she turned to him.

"What?"

"Sex-wise." he clarified. "How would you rate me. Out of 10."

To say his question had caught her off guard was an understatement. They were sitting on the railings on the ramp way exit from Sacred Heart, waiting for Turk and Carla. They had met up after their shifts finished, and since sitting on the railings, neither had spoken a word.

Elliot sighed. "Is this because of Jenny?"

JD's first girlfriend in a long time. On their third date, JD had went for it. And he was successful. Well, sort of. They did it, but Jenny stopped answering his calls afterwards.

"You have got to stop beating yourself up over this. There could be a million reasons why Jenny stopped seeing you."

"All I know is, things were going great till we slept together. Then she runs for the hills."

"Maybe she had to move unexpectedly." Elliot offered. "Maybe she was only looking for a fling and you satisfied her. Oh, maybe she got hit by a bus!"

"Elliot!"

"What? It's more likely that you satisfying her."

He glared at her.

"It was joke, come on!"

"Just answer the question. In all the times we had sex, how was I?"

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I am not having this conversation."

"Elliot." He pleaded. "I need to know."

She knew this whole Jenny thing had hurt him, or his self-esteem at least, so she gave in.

"I don't know. You were… fine."

"Ohmygod, I'm terrible!" he cried

"What?"

"That's it? '_Fine_'? You might as well have said 'You do your best'!"

"Okay!" she said. "You were better than fine you were… good."

As soon as the words left her mouth, JD jumped off the railings with his head in his hands, and started pacing.

"No wonder she never called me back, she's probably still laughing."

"JD…"

"You don't have to say anything else, Elliot, I get the picture."

"JD, come on."

"I thought it was my crippling fear of commitment that screwed up every relationship I have. But, it's not that at all is it?"

His pacing was making her dizzy. "JD, listen…"

"I can't satisfy a woman, that's why they all leave, that's why Jenny never called me back. You probably only stayed with me as long as you did out of pity."

"Nine, alright?!!" she yelled.

People in the parking lot behind them briefly stared. JD stopped pacing.

"What?"

"Nine." she said again. "I would rate you a nine."

He looked at her. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not." she said, firmly.

It was then that JD saw she was starting to… blush?

"You're amazing, okay? You gentle, and caring, but passionate at the same time. You always know just the right thing to do, sometimes it was like you knew exactly what I was thinking. And your kisses are…"

She met his gaze for the first time and trailed off, not able to finish that sentence to his face.

Looking in her eyes, JD could tell she wasn't lying, wasn't trying to spare his feelings.

Eventually, he went back to sitting on the railing next to her. And for a minute, the wind and distant conversations were all they could hear.

After a moment of thought, JD looked at her. The wind was blowing her bangs in front of her face, but not enough to hide that she was still embarrassed.

"So." he said. "Only a nine?"

She turned to him, saw what he was doing, and let herself smile. "You're a little clumsy in the undressing stages. "

"Clumsy?"

"Enough to take you from a ten to a nine."

"Ah." he nodded. "Noted."

"So it wasn't that, alright?" she said. "I don't why Jenny didn't call you back, but it wasn't that."

JD momentarily forgot who Jenny was.

"When I think about me and you having sex… something much better than the 'fine' pops into my head, okay?"

"Yeah." he said, and then added, "Thanks."

She nodded, and looked away again.

He shouldn't say it. He knew he shouldn't. They had a friendship now, and it would just complicate things. He shouldn't say it. But he was always going to. Because he had to know

"Elliot?."

She looked back at him.

"You still think about us having sex?"

Her smile fell. She opened and closed her mouth, multiple times, but no words came out. Because she wouldn't give him an answer, she couldn't.

"Hey, guys."

As Carla and Turk reached the exit of the hospital, they were greeted by the sight of JD and Elliot, gazing at each other, but not speaking.

When they heard Carla's voice, their heads snapped towards the Turks.

"You guys okay?" Turk asked.

For a second they didn't answer, still shaken from both their conversation and its sudden interruption.

"Fine." Elliot finally said. "We're fine. We're freezing, waiting for you two."

"Sorry, that was my fault." Carla said, and jumped into an explanation.

Elliot jumped down from the railings, and she, Turk and Carla began walking down the ramp. JD stayed where he was.

"JD." Carla called back, when they realised he hadn't followed. "You coming?"

He looked at Elliot, who looked at him.

He wanted to know her answer. He really did.

But the moment was gone.

"Uh… yeah." he said. "Yeah, of course I'm coming."

He jumped down himself, and followed.


End file.
